This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Beta-cell mass is regulated by a balance between beta-cell growth and beta-cell death, due to apoptosis. We previously reported that apoptosis of INS-1 insulinoma cells due to thapsigargin-induced ER stress was suppressed by inhibition of the group VIA Ca2+-independent phospholipase A2 (iPLA2beta), associated with an increased level of ceramide generation, and that the effects of ER stress were amplified in INS-1 cells in which iPLA2beta was overexpressed (OE INS-1 cells).